Ace of Spades
by Dixtana
Summary: My OC's are Lulabell Tremor and Sicilly Marx, both of which just telling their thoughts on the day-today livings with the Tremor Brothers. I don't think they swear enough. Told through Sicilly's POV. Rated M for violence/language/sexual references
1. Sicilly

The Tremor family took me in, after one of them ran into some trouble.

I didn't think I could love anyone like that.

But I loved them all.

A lot.

My name was Sicilly Marx, and yes, I understand Marxism was something very much related to communism, and communism is sometimes very much paired with Nazis, and this family was a group of kamikaze, red-neck, Neo-Nazis... at least that's what Lulu said. I didn't look very Arian and they took me in anyway. How thankful I was. I didn't have any place to go.

I was trained in medicine as well as two years in college could do you, but of course that's not including all of the personal experimentation that I did. After that I dropped out, and my daddy was so angry I had to find some other way to live. I started carrying around all of my favorite clothes and anything else I held dear. I was homeless, and someone who was as pampered as I didn't quite know how to deal with that. So, I became a mercenary. Someone told me that 'I just had it in me', and apparently I was really, really good at it.

But in the end I found love, though a very short-lived love. My daddy came after me, and killed Lulabell Tremor and I. I don't care but as long as the afterlife goes on I will hate and loathe him. He took me away from the family that actually cared, and stopped me from having my own family.


	2. Intimacy

I was withdrawing some cash from a fake account I had set up a long time ago when the Tremors invaded the bank. I dropped to the floor like they said, but for sure was not afraid of them. They were very chaotic in their style of work, and I was going down my little mental checklist on how unprofessional they were being. One thing I didn't expect was a gunshot from a security officer and I heard a thud as one of them went down. A man screamed as he was being kidnapped and the wounded one was yelling curses. After it was safe, the people inside the bank stood up, everyone very shaky and bothered. I stood as well, and looked around. I took my fake police badge out of my pocket. This man was very injured, and his back was what got hit. The inner doctor in me wanted to help. I lifted him, one of his arms around my shoulder, and one of my own around his waist. I dragged him out of there, alive.

People were watching so I had to make sure I was being stealthy and inconspicuous about it. I pulled him into an alley and from my backpack I took out my own first aid kit. I found the proper equipment to take out the bullet and sew him back up and right when I was about to help him, he jolted into a sudden sense of awareness. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall.

"What're you doin' girlie?" He asked. I could smell marijuana on his breath. "Gonna take me out when I was down?"

"Of course not." I said. We made eye contact for a second. "I was going to help you but if you'd rather keep that bullet lodged in there I would more than happily oblige." He looked at me with an angry expression. He then sat down and allowed me to help him. As I worked he asked me questions.

"What's yer name?"

"Sicilly."

"How old are ya?"

"Don't you know not to ask a lady my age?"

"You a virgin?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do ya smoke?"

"No."

"Why do you give me a straight answer for some questions and not others?"

"'Cause some of it's personal."

"You're a woman. Tell me everything."

"Not if you treat me like that no,"

He spun around and held my cheeks between his fingers. "You're just a girl. You mean nothin' to anyone. Git it?"

"You like having a mortal wound?" I snapped back. He thought about it again and turned around. After he got a little more used to my touches he relaxed, but suddenly a very intimidating looking girl came up to us and started scolding this man.

"Darwin!" I screeched. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from me. "We're leaving!"

"Excuse me," I said. "I'm not done with him yet. Please hold a moment." I finished sewing him up. "Are you trained in medicine?"

"I get the job done." She replied.

"Just take his stitches out in a few weeks."

"No," Darwin objected. Both of us looked at him surprised. "Lulu, grab 'er and lets go. We're taking her with us." I was going to object but a car blocking the end of the alley distracted me. It was an old run down '69 Camero, but sounded like it ran perfectly. A man with a Mohawk stuck his head out of the window.

"Git in the car and lets get the fuck out of here!" He yelled. I was suddenly lifted by the girl and slung over her shoulder. She was very strong and actually didn't look like it either. We we're moving towards the car when I heard this girl say:

"Oh God, you're letting Les drive?" She said. "Shit, move." I was thrown into the back seat on top of another man that I recognized as one of the bank officials. Then we left. Darwin kept stealing looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"Guys, this is Sicilly." Darwin said. "Be good young fella's and introduce yerselves."

"Jeeves, nice to meet ya." He evidently said it sarcastically, but he stuck his hand at me anyway to shake. I shook it and his large hands made mine seem so tiny. Lester on the other hand, his hands were the same as mine.

The girl didn't say anything.

"Lu, tell her yer name!" Darwin snapped.

"I'm not a 'young fella'," She replied with a smirk. "But my name is Lulabell. I would shake your hand but this car is my pride and joy."

"Right next to her guns and men," Jeeves said under his breath. And suddenly everyone was bickering, until Lulabell yelled and everyone stopped. After a quick stop to drop off the hostage, they took me to their house, which was an old wood cabin with its own junkyard piling around it. This fabulous car looked like it didn't belong here.

We sat around the table and they all asked me questions, except Lulabell who was mostly quiet. I told them I was a double agent, a doctor, and a mercenary. I told them I wasn't afraid to get down and dirty, and most of all I showed them that I could be just as manly as they were. Lulabell was obviously surprised. The boys just found me amazing. Though Darwin seemed a little more interested. Afterwards he carried me up to his room, which apparently was the only one on the second story.


	3. Barricade

The next morning Lulabell and I sat on the porch swing and just talked about girl things.

"So you help the bad guys, at almost no cost?" She asked.

"There is a charge. I just helped Darwin because... because..."

"You believe in that 'love at first sight' bullshit, huh?" I looked at her. I had underestimated her. "I know what that's all about...but... Darwin?! Darwin Tremor?!" She was evidently surprised. "He's.... I dunno... my little brother. Don't hurt him... if that's possible." I smiled, thinking to myself.

"I won't..."

-----------------------

The day before I was to take out Darwin's stitches we heard noises outside. Apparently there were cops everywhere. I really hoped all of the boys knew what they were getting themselves into.

"Come outside with your hands in the air." That's what we heard. "You are holding the woman named Sicilly Marx in your household. We have reason to believe she is kidnapped."

I was so confused. I didn't do anything, and I defiantly wasn't kidnapped. I was happy here, so I couldn't have been 'kidnapped'. The boys looked angry, but Lulabell looked so calm. She opened the door and raised her hands above her head.

She was saying something to reason with them, but it wasn't clear because she was too far away. One thing I did hear was the gunshot. I peeked through the window. Lulabell was still standing. It was almost so quick I didn't have a chance to feel worried or afraid. All I knew was that I had to get out of there and help her. I realized something horrible. The man shooting at Lulabell was... my dad. It was the first time I had seen him in a few years, and I was so angry with him. He was one of the lead cops in his battalion and I also wondered how he found out about this. I decided I would go help Lulabell.

She was speaking to them when I came up next to her. I added to what Lulabell just said. "I did come for the people." I said defiantly. "They spoil me and love me more than you ever did, Daddy!" So many thoughts ran through my head at that moment. All of them looked at me then switched their gazes to my dad. The only one whose eyes did not move was Lulabell. Instead she seemed to be watching me closely.

"Sissy... when we're out of this you have some explaining, 'kay?" She said it more than asked it. I nodded. She raised her voice to talk to others. I zoned out. What could she possibly want to talk about? I didn't do anything. I could understand if it was about the relationship I had with my dad. But she seemed a little disturbed. Then I heard something about eating squirrel and I looked up surprised. "Are we really having squirrel for lunch?"

She smiled and ruffled my hair: "Course not," She said something else to them but I was just happy. They started clearing out, and I stood there with Lulabell for a while, waiting for them all to leave. After we entered the house Darwin grabbed me into a really close hug. He seemed like he was going to cry. After he let go Jeeves and Lester hugged me too. Lulabell didn't seem too worried. I had a feeling she knew when things were going to go all right or all wrong. Suddenly Darwin took me upstairs and we had another round of sex. I was a little confused. But explained that he had no other way to show his concern for me and we did it again and again until we finally both passed out from exhaustion. At one point in the middle of the night I moved to the room that they set up for me. But I just passed out again.


	4. Lulabell

The next morning I woke up to Lulabell sitting on the end of my bed. "I told you you'd have some explaining." She said.

I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't wearing my gray contacts right now. "I ran away from my family is all."

"And yet you just changed your appearance? No name change, didn't even change where you lived?"

"Why would I do that? When I ran I had already made my career off of being a paid assassin. If I changed my name I'd loose my revenue."

"And I'm guessing your daddy wants you back?"

"He didn't like me running in the first place."

"Then don't go back." She said. "Stay here with us. We'll keep you safe." I stared at her for a second.

"Why would you offer me that?" I asked, not meaning to sound offended. "You have all only just met me. What if... someone paid me to kill all of you? What would you do then?"

"We'd kill you."

I stopped for a second. "Really?"

"Sissy, We're all armed all the time. You couldn't possibly sneak up on us. And even if you got one or two, you still have the others. We know this house better than anyone cause we built it from the ground up. There are secret compartments and passages and everything, and you expect to take us out in our own house?"

"Well once we left to go somewhere..."

"We don't go places," She said, cutting me off. "We're kamikaze, redneck, Neo-Nazis. We can't go outside without someone shooting at us. And we're prepared to hurt ourselves to hurt those that stand in our way."

I was just staring now. I eally didn't know what to think. "Are you like that too? Do you believe that the Arians are the ultimate race?"

She took a drag on her cigarette. "I don't know what I believe."

-----------------------

Later that day I went out to Lulabell. She was working on her Camero. I sat next to the car.

"Are you angry at something?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you have, like, magical powers? Because you seem to know when things are going to go okay."

"Just good instinct."

"I still think you're angry at something."

"I dunno, maybe I am. Can't do anything about it 'cause I don't know what's wrong."

"You're always so quiet."

"I've got nothing to say." I stopped asking her questions at that point. All I could see was her heeled cork sandals sticking out from under the car. She slid out. "I like my clothes, my cars, my guns, and my men. If I'm not getting a new one or improving a previous one I don't get excited, got it? But it's okay. I'm not mad or angry with you. Yer part of our family now. I can't let anythin' happen to you. Even if it seems like I don' care, I do. Kay?" I nodded and gave her a big hug. She obviously wasn't expecting it because she stopped everything she was doing and it took her a second to react. She lightly put her arms around me and relaxed.

"It's okay. Nothing will get you either."


	5. One day at band camp

A month later, at 8 in the morning Lulabell came into the room I now shared with Darwin.

"What you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Darwin gets scared if I don't wake up before him." I replied, adjusting the sheets that covered both of our naked bodies.

"Well get up. You're going to get a tattoo." My face dropped but she left the room before I could say anything. I was afraid of needled, well, mostly just the idea of getting a tattoo was scary but still.

We made it to the tattoo parlor and I was a little scared when Lulabell pushed me down into the chair. She told me to tell them what I wanted.

"Stars." I said without even thinking about it. I lifted my shirt to just under my breast. "All along here." My finger ran from the top of my rib cage to my hip.

"Anything else?" Lulabell asked.

"A ring around my upper thigh," I drew an imaginary line on my leg. Then they all went to work on me.

-----------------------

We made it back to the house four hours later. It stung something fierce. And Lulabell warned me it was going to start itching soon too.

"Here," She gave me a Vicadin. I looked up at her and frowned. "Do you want to sleep with Darwin tonight?" I popped the pill and she unlocked the door. On the floor there were mismatched flower petals. I was escorted to the kitchen/dinning room and Darwin jumped out at us. I jumped in surprise, and Lulabell smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice to her," She said. "She just got some ink."

Darwin looked me up and down.

"Really, Sicilly?" He asked in a perverted manner. I nodded. "Guess I'll be seeing it later then." A large grin spread across his face and we sat down to eat.


	6. Family

"Lulabell?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Well... Big Boy is another brother. We don't quite know what happened to him. Dar's and I's daddy's name is Fritz..."

"Are there anymore sisters?"

"Well, now there's you, but we had AK47... or Kaitlin. Annoying ass bitch."

"Wait. Me?"

"Yeah. Dar's taken you in. There's no giving you up now."

"Why did you hate Kaitlin so much?"

"Jeeves was her little bitch. I didn't think that was right."

"Have any of you and your brothers done anything?"

"Not that I know of... though I was shit-faced one time...and I think something happened... with Dar and Jeeves.... and I think I was there... I don't quite remember."

I was speechless.

-----------------------

Lulabell, Lester and Jeeves were out getting drunk when Darwin and I were just sitting. Just talking really. He told me more about his parents, and his life and I couldn't help but ask about Lulabell and her cold way of acting.

"Well she grew up with us," Darwin immediately replied, showing off his smile. "But other than that she's just had a rough time with men. Clothes were ne'er a problem with her, cars neither." He took another swig on his Corona. "Or guns... though with men, I guess she's only really ever loved one." He sighed. "And he went and shot her in the back,"

"Don't you mean stabbed?" I corrected.

"No, he shot her in the back. He was a fuckin' cop, and Lulu tried so hard to keep us a secret from him."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He found out, 'cos we were doin' a robbery. It was between Lu and his job and he chose his title. Lu got in between us and him, and he shot 'er. She just goes 'round and whores herself now."

"She's a prostitute?" I asked.

"Naw, though she definitely liked her one-night-stands."


	7. Exit

A month later Darwin shook me awake, which was odd for me.

"We have to do another job," he whispered to me. I was half asleep and complained that my source of heat would be leaving. "We're out of money, again."

"That was so quick..."

"Lulu likes her cars and clothes."

"Let me come with you..." I muttered, not quite aware of what I was saying.

"No," he said softly.

"Please..." I whined a little more awake now. "Let me help you. What if one of you gets hurt again? Then I'll be there." He thought about it.

"Fine." He said, obviously not happy about the decision. I got up got dressed and grabbed my personalized magnum and stuck it in the band of my skirt. Lulabell emerged from her room very groggy and we were all ready to go. He piled in the car and drove off. The car ride was silent except for the hum of the newly polished engine. We got to the bank and we climbed out, Lulabell taking the car elsewhere. First I walked into the bank asking to make a withdrawal.

I put on my best smile for this clerk who was obviously checking me out. Right when he was about to give me my money the brothers bust in, being their loud and reckless selves. I ducked when they told us to, and when I was sure they were done I stood up, winking at the frightened clerk and going to join them. They had gotten the vault open and were piling money in the duffle bags. Suddenly there was an explosion that came from one of the drawers. Cash flew everywhere and I felt something pierce my leg. I fell, knowing blood was pouring out of my leg. Darwin was a few feet away from me and something had knocked him out. I was nodding off, and I passed out. The next thing I knew Lulabell was helping me up. She grabbed some things from the desk and when I was more awake we were in an alleyway. Lulabell was trying to shove me into a dumpster and I was so confused. Then suddenly I fell and I was much more awake. The bleeding was starting to stop. Lulabell was writhing on the floor in pain and I was sitting on top of her. I heard gunshots and I was filled with lead. I was in so much pain and when Lulabell tried to move me she was shot down too. We were dying looking at each other. "Lulu? Lulabell? My daddy did this. He shot us." I could see Lulabell's realization. I knew it was him. I saw him from the corner of my eye. I tried whispering things to Lulabell so she would keep her eyes open but she was slipping fast, and for a split second I had a feeling she knew this would happen.

Darwin appeared and lifted me in his arms. His hot tears were falling on my face, and all I could think about was 'What about Lulabell?'

"Sicilly, I love you." He said.

"I love" I groaned in pain, "you too."

"Please don't leave me Sicilly," he sniffled as he held back tears.

"Darwin, you made it. I'm one month pregnant."

I felt my last breaths coming. And Darwin was sobbing now. I took one last sigh and closed my eyes. I didn't think it would end that way.


End file.
